Oltissia Ariel
| residence = Château Pontefract | epithet = "White Bionic Princess" (白械姫, Hakukihime) | jva = | Funi eva = | doriki = 4,200 | age = 24 | status = Alive | height = 5'4" (163cm) | weight = 108 lbs (49kg) }} Ariel Oltissia (アリエル・アルティシア, Arieru Arutishia) is a Captain in the Marines under the command of Genevieve Aruceid, the interim Queen of Oltissia, who's both her commander and mentor whom she's known for a long time. Though she's the princess of the Oltissian royal family, due to the aftermath of the nation's recent war — becoming the sole heir to the throne, she temporarily abdicated her position in order to for her country to be rebuilt under proper leadership and joined the Marines to gain strength. It's known that she became a test subject for the World Government's latest project of Raid Suits, which will be used to aid in the battle against piracy, becoming a perfect match for its prototype. Her skill with it earned her numerous victories under her belt, leading to her epithet as the "White Bionic Princess" (白械姫, Hakukihime). Though she's offered various promotions for her efforts, she decides to stay in the same rank so she could continue serving both her country and the one she looks up to the most. Appearance As one of Oltissian royalty, Ariel is noted to be a beautiful girl — said to be one of elegance and grace, like her superior and role model; however, this somewhat contrasts her brash and somewhat harsh persona due to her upbringing. Due to her position, she constantly maintains a dignified appearance, no matter how much she inwardly despises it because of her noble lineage. It's noted that she's one of the more attractive individuals in the Marines, despite having little to no interest in anyone in the organization. Although she's in her early twenties, she has the body of a teenage girl — having an average height and a fair skin complexion; her long silvery hair tied in twin braid has a lavender tint, possessing an incredible sheen when light is reflected on it. Her snowy-mint colored eyes are round, giving her a cutesy look, despite her serious demeanor — which causes her not to be taken seriously at times. In terms of attire, she has various sets of clothing to fit each occasion; as a Captain of the Marines and a test subject for the Research Department, she dons a mechanical suit that's form-fitting and consisting of red, black, and white colors. It has the insignia of her royal family in the front, the sides of her soldiers glowing due to the power source embedded into the suit, and comes with a pair of red mechanical gloves. She also dons thigh-high red and black socks with the insignia of the Research Department on each side, complemented with steeled-toed boots. Like those of her ranking and above, she wears the standard Marine jacket that's draped over her shoulders. As Oltissia's princess, her hair is curled and tied into pigtails with a pair of blue-colored bows with white polka dots; her tiara is small but intricate — shaped like a lotus, worn at the tip of her head. Donning a yellow choker with a blue cross, she wears a frilly dress that's white with a yellow gradient and elegant patterns near the edges and accented with white and blue flowers accessories covering her stomach — a blue flowing bow with frills extending from the back. Her civilian clothes are rather average, which is helpful in blending in with the crowd. Ariel Civilian.png|Ariel in civilian clothes. Ariel Princess.jpg|Ariel as the nation's princess. Ariel Marine Suit.jpg|Ariel in one of the prototype Marine raid suit before obtaining her signature one. Personality For most of her life, Ariel has been somewhat of a rebel — denying her lineage as much as possible and defying the norms of most nobles, especially one of her stature; her deepest desire has been normal, something her parents have been ignorant to all the time before their early demise — placing restrictions on her activities and not giving her the proper respect. Though she loves her country, seen in the way she interacts with her people, she despises royalty believing that all royals are stuck-up individuals; to certain extents, she associates with the common folk more than her family. Ariel considers herself to be inelegant and tomboyish, doing things that defy gender norms; she would rather get rough than remain clean and pretty. Though sociable, she's known for hanging out with guys rather than girls despite having friends of both sexes; probably what highlights her the most is her fierceness and stubborn attitude, refusing to yield to those who try to tie her down. Though she's also strong-willed, she can be rather reckless in her actions and decisions — especially when it comes to the things and people she loves. To certain extents, she displays traits — which she's synonymous with, according to her parents, her people, and those serving under her. Despite this, she's dutiful and responsible at times, listening to her parents in certain instances and doing things that will better her country in some way. It's noted that she's fashionable, looking attractive in all types of clothing. Sometime after the war and coming under Genevieve's wing, she drastically changes from before, becoming a bit colder and abandoning her "childishness"; fully putting her country before herself, she goes through extensive training and sacrifices to ensure that it prospers — even if it seems painful. This is evident when she becomes a Marine, her purpose was to rely on the World Government's aid in their recovery in exchange for her services, when she accepts Genevieve as the country's interim queen — noting that she's still immature in various areas and her sister figure was well-suited for the position, emulating the traits necessary to lead. It's too this extent that she chides herself whenever she finds that she's lacking in certain areas; while maintaining a positive relationship with her people before the war, she tries to be sociable from her fellow nobles — learning what it means to wield authority. Ariel believes her duty as a Marine Captain is a precursor for her future role as the country's queen, treating it as one-in-the-same; she leads her crew the same way she would lead her people, often recollecting on her past exploits as means of enhancing her performance. Though she maintains good relationships overall, she's still distant — afraid of what others would think because of her noble lineage and her eventual departure from the organization. Furthermore, due to her military style drilling, she takes her duties seriously and expects her co-workers to do the same. Thus, she is annoyed at those who do not take things seriously, especially when it comes to becoming protectors against Pirates. Ariel remains calm and tactical during encounters and mentally coaches herself. She is thoughtful and fights with precision and coordination. Like many Marine officials, she despises the World Nobles — believing them to be the ultimate disgrace to the word "nobility", showing little to no grace in their avaricious actions. History Equipment Moongleam Aria ( , lit. "Entrancing Protection of the Heavenly Dancing Lunar Goddess"): Ariel's personal raid suit crafted by Pyrrha as part of the MARITECH line, Moongleam Aria is a prototype for all future Marine Raid Suits that utilizes various systems and technological advances for functionality. Appearing as an emblem located on Ariel's unique Marine uniform, by placing her hand over it, said emblem scans her Lineage Factor and activates the transformation. Her new appearance consists of a form-fitting sleeveless vest with a thick blue stripe on the edges and the golden insignia of her country in the middle; her shorts are attached to thigh-high stockings with black bands and a blue belt. Donning arm-length gloves, her entire body is covered in white cybernetic armor with blue accents, ending in borders of the same color; in addition, her hair is a bit wilder, yet kept in braids, donning a black cross hairpin, held together by a winged black hair band, and gaining a significant ahoge on the left side of her hair. Unlike the Raid Suits used by the Germa Kingdom, this one's much more advanced in terms of its usage and energy output — amplifying Ariel's battle capabilities by a greater margin while equipping her with unique weaponry. The power source is an energy core located on her back that constantly absorbs energy from the surroundings and turning it into power. When donning this suit, Aria implements a unique combat form called Cyberstrike Arts ( , lit. "Technological Moonlight War Empress Battle Formation"), that makes full use of the suit's capabilities. However, the suit can only stay active if Ariel has enough stamina; it has a special life-preserving function that prevents activation should Ariel's health is in the critical to prevent her from overexerting herself. In addition, the suit is self-repairing due to special nanomachines composing part of its makeup, but only when the suit's inactive — the duration of the repairs depending on how much damage has been dealt. According to Pyrrha, it's full name is MT-RSC-VM-000 — Moongleam Aria (MT (海科学技術) · RSC (機力制服戦) · VM (変化形号)·000·ムーングリム·アリア, lit. "Marine Technology Raid Suit Combat Variant Model Zero — Entrancing Protection of the Heavenly Dancing Lunar Goddess"). Drakon Egoria ( , lit. "Twin Hatred of the Condemned Royalty"): Ariel's signature cybernetic black pistols, it comes with her personal raid suit and considered to be part of the MARITECH line. Lauded to be a more efficient version of the standard firearms given to lower-ranked Marine Soldiers, Drakon Egoria is unique in that it uses pure energy as ammo — thus have a very low chance of running out; this is due to drawing on Moonglean Aria's energy reserves and compressing it into its barrels before firing. The concentration of energy fired from these pistols surpasses the normal firepower of other firearms, piercing through denser objects with relative ease and causing serious damage to its targets; as it's made of energy, it's similar to a high-quality laser and can inflict serious burns to the point of causing instant cauterization. Perhaps the most interesting quality of the pistols is their reaction to Haki. When using Haki as an energy source, the bullet's power becomes much more potent and can inflict massive amounts of damage to anyone it targets; typically, these bullets can render Devil Fruit powers useless and harm their users. The material used to forge these pistols derive the mixture of various metals and equipped with the latest technology — allowing for unique functions, such as lock-on precision, automatic reloading, and a cooling system that prevents them from becoming overheated. Like the raid suit, the pistols will shut themselves off if Aria's in critical condition. Aside from being implemented skillfully through the Striker Arts, she's well-adapt at employing them via gung-fu and other martial arts forms like the Rokushiki. According to Pyrrha, it's full name is MT-HEG-VM-000 — Drakon Egoria (MT (海科学技術) · HEG (覇気力銃砲) · VM (変化形号)·000·ドラコン·エゴリア, lit. "Marine Technology Haki-Energy Guns Variant Model Zero — Twin Hatred of the Condemned Royalty"). VIZUAL: VIZUAL is a special device invented by Pyrrha that analyzes the data of its targets and displays the information for the user's disposal at incredible speeds; unlike the normal VIZUAL that Pyrrha constantly manufactures, this one is integrated with Moongleam Aria and Drakon Egoria respectively — the three creating a network that allows Ariel to use the correct weaponry against various opponents, exploiting and focusing on their strengths and weaknesses to easily overcome them with greater ease. Appearing as a pair of blue sunglasses, the material used to create it is much more durable and can scan for higher power levels than the original, due to it linked to the raid suit. Ariel states that it's automatic, picking up on the energy readings within a certain range — usually those five-hundred and over; her understanding and precise usage of VIZUAL has allowed her to capture many pirates and criminals, quell many conflicts, quickly complete various missions with little to no assistance, and elevated her through the rankings until reaching her current position. Powers & Abilities Quotes *(Ariel's creed) "My duty is to my friends, my family, and every person who's supported me until now. I swear... One day, I'll be worthy enough to take back the Oltissian throne!" *(Ariel to Gen) "I'm not worthy of being called a 'noble'. I'm merely a helpless girl; my country's falling into ruin and my words fall on deaf ears. If I truly want to make a change and save my people, I must change myself and build myself up. Maybe then I'll be mature enough for people to acknolwedge me." *(Ariel during her Marine training) "Being a Marine is merely a stepping stone. Once I'm able to grow both my power and mentality, I'll be able to stand on my own feet. Don't underestimate my resolve!" *(Ariel pondering her life) "I've always wondered why everything in my life happened the way it did. Was it some kind of test? Is fate measuring my potential? Or was everything that happened just some kind of miscalculation and now I'm being forced to take a different route. No matter, I must move forward if I want the answer." *(Ariel about her everyday interactions) "For some reason, it always brings me great joy whenever I meet someone new. It just means a new experience gained and a new bond formed. Through interactions, strength and knowledge are obtained. With strength and knowledge, the world becomes yours!" Trivia *Ariel is one of the few non-Devil Fruit characters created by the author, something he considers to be an accomplishment — given his writing style. *To an extent, she emulates Weiss Schnee from the web series, RWBY — especially when it comes to her heritage. *This is one of the author's attempts at making a Raid Suit-based character belonging to the Marines, the other being Keyomi. *She's the first sharpshooter to be published by the author, yet second to be conceived. *Overall, she mimics the Wizards from the light novel series, Date-A-Live, in terms of combat style. References Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Marines Category:Marine Captains Category:Nobles Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Raid Suit Users Category:Gunners Category:New World Characters Category:Rokushiki Users